Tales of the Sea
by EmmyMetal
Summary: Hook takes Emma and Henry away from royalty for a while. Letting them get a taste of what it's like to be apart of the sea. In a few years, they come back. Finding the Enchanted Forest in despair. Can Emma help save her kingdom? Or is it too late? (AU. I have no idea where this is goingXD)
1. Chapter 1

**EmmyMetal- Well, I'm gonna try writing some fanfiction because I've really wanted to for the past weeks but never been able to come up with something. Now, I've come up with this AU for Captain Swan where Emma travels with Hook and Henry, who Emma kept and never gave him up. Henry is still Emma and Neal's son, but he's still with Emma and Hook. I really don't know how this will turn out, but I hope it turns out good.**

* * *

Emma watched the looks on her parents faces as the Jolly Rodger left the docks. _Sorry, guys. But I'm going to leave for a little while. _  
She turned around and saw Killian walk up the ladder to the watch tower where Henry was. Henry didn't turn around when Hook climbed into the tower.

"You gonna be okay, lad?" He asked,

"Yeah, Hook. But I'll miss Grandma and Grandpa." Henry said,

"So will your mum, but would you rather be sitting in a castle with people tellin ya what to do or sailing out to the seas with your mum and me?" Henry smiled.

"Sailing, definitely." Hook smiled and ruffled the boy's hair with his good hand.

"You're a good kid, lad." Hook said,

"Hook. Can we go back? Later, when we're done. I want to see them again." Hook slightly frowned.

"I don't know. Maybe. But it'll be awhile." Henry nodded, understanding. Hook gave the boy a small hug and turned around to exit the tower.

When he got down, Emma was waiting for him.

"The lad wants to go back to see your mum and dad." Hook said,

"What did you tell him?" She asked,

"Maybe. That it'll be awhile."

"How long is awhile?" She asked,

"I dunno. A few years?" He smirked.

"You're a jerk." She said,

"But you love me." Hook said,

"Sadly, I do." She said, he leaned in and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**EmmyMetal- I decided to write chapter two! Henry is about 16 here and Milah is probably around four or five. I wanted to make her a lot younger, but I decided against it.**

* * *

*six years later*

Henry looked out of his telescope. The Enchanted Forest looked exactly how he remembered it.

"How the view?" Killian asked, coming up the Bird's Nest. He clamped his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Looks as good as I remember." Henry answered,

"Let's hope it's still the same." Henry ruffled his hair and Henry rolled his eyes.

* * *

The ship docked and almost immediately, gaurds boared the ship. "Oi!" Killian exclaimed,

"We'll be out of your way in a moment. It's customary that we search every ship that docks." One of them said,

"Well, who made up that rule?" Killian asked, as gaurds searched his ship. A few went below deck and Killian almost wanted to say something about his sleeping wife and child, but he kept quiet.

"Our Queen. We're searching for our lost princess."

"After six years? Snow White still puts up this search?" Henry asked,

"Not Snow White. The Evil Queen." Killian and Henry stared at eachother.

"Mama, wha's goin on?" Milah's sleepy voice asked, Emma had been carrying her and one gaurd was behind them.

"Let them go." Killian said,

"This her?" The gaurd asked, ignoring Killian.

"She does match the Queen's description."

"She's not your princess!" Killian exclaimed.

"Mama's a princess? I wanna be a princess!" Milah said happily.

"Bring them in._ All of them_." The gaurds cuffed Henry and Killian first. Killian struggled, but he couldn't really do much.

"You can't do this!" Emma yelled, reaching out for Milah as they took her.

"Mama!" She screamed,

"No!" yelled Killian.  
They were put in seperate carriages.

"Milah! Henry!" Emma yelled,

"Too later, Darling. Not much we can do now." Killian said.

"How could you even say that? Those are your kids in there too!"

"I know! And I want them as much as you do! But we're trapped, Emma! We can't do_ anything_ until we figure out why the Evil Queen wanted us captured."

"Regina?" Emma asked, frozen.

"She's our queen. How could you not know?" One of the prisoners said,

"Who are you?" Killian asked.

"Jefferson." He stood up and stuck his hand out. Killian shook it.

"I usually have my hat, or my daughter. But the Queen took both those things away from me."

"I'm sorry." Emma said,

"She's taken our children as well. In that one over there." Killian pointed his thumb behind him to the other carriage.

"My Grace is in that one. Maybe they've met already."

* * *

"Henry, where's we goin?" Milah asked, as the carriage began to move. She had moved to Henry's lap.

"I don't know. But hey, Milah. Did you know.. that mom's a princess?"

"Really?" Her little blue eyes widened. Henry saw that the other kids were watching with their intense eyes, but he ignored them.

"Yep! That means you're a princess, too!" She gasped really loud.

"I've always wanted to be a princess!"

"I know. You remind me nearly every day." Back on the ship, Milah managed to find a bunch of jewels and, somehow, a small tiara. Henry wasn't sure where Killian found it, but Milah wore it nearly everyday. Today wasn't one of those days.

"I'm Grace." A voice said, after awhile. Henry turned his head to see, probably one of the most beautiful girls he's seen in a long time. She had curly blonde hair and green eyes.

"Henry Jones. So, Grace. What has a girl like you done to end up in a place like this?"

"Well, Jones. My father was doing some work, which I told him not to do, and long story short. We ended ourselves in this hole." Milah was listening intensely and jumped on Henry's lap.

"You're pretty! I like you!" She said,

"Milah!" Henry exclaimed. Grace smiled.

"Thank you. You're very pretty too!" Milah smiled widely at that. "Say, Milah. Have you ever heard of _Wonderland_?" Milah shook her head and Grace launched into the tale of a girl called Alice who fell down a hole into a wonderful world.


End file.
